dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Son Gokū and Trunks versus Gokū Black and Zamasu
|image= |conflict=Zero Mortals Plan |date= |place=Western Capital, Earth |result=Gokū Black and Zamasu victorious. |side1=*Son Gokū *Trunks |side2=*Gokū Black *Zamasu |forces1= *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan *Final Flash *Instantaneous Movement *Air Dance Technique |forces2=*Super Saiyan Rosé *God Split Cut *God Splitter *Black Power Ball *''Combination Luster Ball'' *Divine Retribution *Sudden Death Beam *Super Black Kamehameha *Violent God Rending Slash |casual1= Gokū and Trunks defeated, suffered near fatal wounds, but managed to escape back to the past. |casual2= }} Son Gokū and Trunks versus Gokū Black and Zamasu was a battle that occurred during the Zero Mortals Plan. In this battle, Zamasu revealed his true intentions, and he and Gokū Black handily defeat Gokū and Trunks. Prelude Despite fighting as a Super Saiyan Blue, Vegeta is easily beaten and struck down by Gokū Black. Son Gokū angrily steps in, transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue and insisting Trunks look after Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super episode 56 Battle Gokū and Black begin to fight, Blue clashing with Rosé. Despite seeming equal at first, Vegeta concludes they aren't, and this is proven when Black lands more effective hits on Gokū than the latter does on him, going as far as to push him into a corner. Black begins to charge an enhanced Kamehameha, intending to kill Gokū then and there, but Zamasu arrives, insisting that all unauthorized fighting cease, and that Black promised that Zamasu could have Gokū for himself.Dragon Ball Super episode 56 Gokū is shocked to see Zamasu arrive, but Za masu denies any alliance with Black — merely that they have the same ideals and goals. This is trivial to Gokū, who states that they are enemies regardless, and he won't let them have their way. Zamasu, who is close to realizing his ideal world, is still intent on killing all humans, and he and Gokūu begin to clash. Gokū realizes quickly that something is different about Zamasu from their last encounter, and Zamasu proves this by fighting the godly Saiyan on equal terms. He states that in his world, the Saiyans are among the races of humans that are particularly unnecessary, as they would raise their fists against the gods; this statement enrages both Gokū and Trunks, who is on the sidelines. Forcing Gokū back with a volley of Kikoha, Black then attacks from Gokū's blind-spot, forcing the Saiyan back further. Zamasu argues that he was supposed to kill Gokū, but Black states he cannot repress "this body"'s desire to fight the Saiyan, and the two agree to fight in tandem. Black and Zamasu rush Gokū, who dodges, only for Black to pursue a follow-up attack that is blocked by a Super Saiyan Trunks. The two Saiyans fend off their enemies, and agree to work as a team, while Mai watches Trunks with worry. Black emerges, furious, from the rubble, and he and Zamasu release two Kikōha towards Gokū and Trunks, forcing the two into the air to dodge. Black and Zamasu manage to separate their opponents, and Gokū and Black have a brief exchange, with the latter taking Gokū by surprise with his use of the Instantaneous Movement. Trunks, meanwhile, manages to successfully stab Zamasu, only for the latter's wound to heal. Black knocks away Trunks' sword and moves in for the kill, but Gokū blindsides him, reminding him that Black's fight is with him. In a desperate bid, Trunks releases his strongest technique: the Final Flash. Zamasu, however, completely tanks the attack, revealing to have attained an immortal body, pushing Trunks into a sense of hopelessness. Gokū arrives at Trunks' side, and Zamasu states that, for their heresy it is time for retribution. Black charges his Kamehameha again, and Gokū urges Trunks to run. Zamasu, however, arrives and keeps them both still, intending to take the technique with them. Black releases his attack, and the blast envelops the three, severely damaging Gokū and Trunks but leaving the immortal Zamasu unscathed. Black and Zamasu ascend into the air, combining their ki for one final finishing move. Their technique is destroyed, however, by a Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's Final Flash, creating an immense explosion for the latter faints. In the smoke and confusion, Yajirobe manages to carry Trunks and Gokū away, leaving Zamasu and Black the decided victors.Dragon Ball Super episode 57 Aftermath After Yajirobe rescues the two, Mai rescues Vegeta, and sends the three back into the past. Trunks desperately begs Mai to come along, but she wants Trunks to survive for the sake of their world, while she stays with the others. Zamasu and Black try to pursue, but the machine escapes, and the trio spill put into the past, where they are found by a horrified Bulma and Trunks. In the present day, Zamasu is watching GodTube with Gowasu, and discovers that Gokū has the power of the gods, as well as learning about the existence of the Super Dragon Balls. Zamasu goes to meet Zunō, interrogating him about the Super Dragon Balls and setting darker events in motion. Dragon Ball Super episode 57 References Category:Conflicts